Einherjar Katarina Support Conversations
by lalonso2
Summary: A series of one shots that deal with potential relationships between the main cast of Fire Emblem Awakening and Katarina, The Misguided Tactician. NOTE: Due to the nature of the Einherjar, None of the support conversations will go farther than an A-Rank. So, no romantic pairings.
1. Libra

**Katarina-Libra Support Conversation**

Libra: She must be around here somewhere…To think that Robin would entrust me with finding her. She must really be someone special if Robin is choosing to confide in her abilities. Hmm? I hear children laughing.

Katarina: Heh heh! Quit it, you're going to get my robes all wet! Settle down little ones!

Libra: Ah, there she is! Katarina!

Katarina: Hmm…who's that? Huh? Sister?!

Libra: No no, it's just Libra. And before you can say anything further, no, I am a guy. I'm wearing the sacred robes of a devout Naga monk. I would think that would differentiate me from any priestess.

Katarina: It's still so eerie…I…I…I'm sorry. Kids, I'll play with you again some other time.

Libra: Wait! Ah, she left. Hello little ones. I pray that Naga brings you all good health and fortune. It's okay, I won't harm you. It seems that all of these children are war orphans from the local orphanage. I wonder why Katarina would brighten their day with her presence…presence…OH! I completely forgot to tell her that Robin needed her!

_Support Level Increased! C-Rank_

Libra: Katarina.

Katarina: …

Libra: I know you've been avoiding me for the most part, and while I am curious as to what the reason may be, I am not the one to pry into backgrounds of others. I can only pray that Naga help you overcome whatever hardships you may be facing.

Katarina: …

Libra: Err…those kids the other day…those were orphans, right?

Katarina: …yes, they were.

Libra: I see…I wouldn't have taken you as the sort of person interested in the well-being of the lesser fortunate. Naga bless their souls.

Katarina: …Do I…Do I really come out to you as a bad person?

Libra: N-no! Certainly not! Far from it…I think?

Katarina: You think?

Libra: No! That was not supposed to come out of my mouth! Naga, give me the strength to avoid any further blunders with Katarina…

Katarina: I'm sorry about evading your presence, Sister. I just feel so uncomfortable around you.

Libra: Listen…never mind, we'll have plenty of time to discuss _that _later. Tell me, what is it that you find so discomforting about me?

Katarina: …

Libra: I'm assuming you aren't ready to talk about it yet, huh? That's okay. If Naga ever assists you in finding the courage to speak of your problems with me, know that I am all open ears and no judgment.

Katarina: Those kids…they are like me…

Libra: Huh?

Katarina: Orphans…like me.

Libra: You were an orphan? I'm truly sorry about your misfortune.

Katarina: …I'm sorry, this is really difficult for me… Talking to you…it's just…

Libra: It's okay, Katarina. You don't have to open up all at once. …Is that the children again? I hear that they want their big sis Kat to come and play with them again.

Katarina: B-big sis Kat?!

Libra: You should go to them. It seems you really made quite the impression on them with your kindness.

Katarina: Kindness…huh? Thank you, Sister. Maybe someday I'll tell you everything. See you around.

Libra: Wait! …I really wish I could cut my hair…Naga, please fill me with the strength to carry on another day with these false assumptions…

_Support Level Increased! B-Rank_

Katarina: Sister, are you here?

Libra: Dear Naga…Yes Katarina, I am here. What is it that you need of me?

Katarina: Do you…do you take confessions?

Libra: Yes, I do. As a devout monk of Naga's teachings, I, in some sense or another, am an extension of Naga's will. Know that your confession will be heard by Naga, and you will be judged accordingly. Also know that Naga is kind and benevolent, and will forgive any sin so long as your faith in her is strong.

Katarina: …Is this for the best…?

Libra: Well, you were the one who approached me with the question. Only you can decide whether a confession of your past sins can lead you to salvation. I am merely here as a proxy of Naga's will, and will hear your sin in her place.

Katarina: …Okay…well…here goes…

Libra: Naga is ready to hear your sins.

Katarina: I…I have killed. I killed to survive. I killed for the benefit of my lady. I was…an assassin…an assassin for Lady Eremiya.

Libra: Mother Eremiya…she left such a foul reputation for the followers of Naga.

Katarina: You know of her?

Libra: I've heard stories in the monastery about a kind hearted Mother of an orphanage. She took in many displaced children from the War of Shadows. But, as time passed, fewer and fewer of those children were ever seen or heard from again.

Katarina: Lady Eremiya used to be so kind…I remember her bright smile when she first met me. I thought…I thought that maybe things were going to be okay. But then one day she changed. She started to treat her children with apathy. She forced us to go through such…such horrible trials. I watched so many friends die…and I had to kill many of them with my own hands…

Libra: How horrible…

Katarina: But…I still held onto faith. I held onto the belief that one day, she'd return to normal. So I killed for her. All she asked of me, I did in the hopes that the death of these people will make her better. Men, women, children. Old folks, couples in love…I killed them all.

Libra: …

Katarina: Finally, she told me that I must kill the King-apparent of Altea. I did not question her will. I simply obeyed. To her…I was just a puppet. An efficient killing tool, to be used and thrown away at her leisure. And I was okay with that. I just wanted her to go back to the way she used to be. I knew it was going to be hard, killing the hero of the War of Shadows. But I was going to do it…or die trying.

Libra: That assassination attempt on King Marth's life. I've read about how the fabled 7th Platoon rallied together and thwarted the plans of an immensely powerful mage. That…that was you?

Katarina: I guess my name fell into obscurity in the annals of history huh? What did they say?

Libra: That the Hero of Shadow slayed the assassin in one fell swoop.

Katarina: Yes…yes that would have been nice. To die by his hands…I would have been happy.

Libra: Don't be so fatalistic Katarina! Surely, some people would have missed you if you were to pass on!

Katarina: Do I…really have value to people?

Libra: Those children that you play with certainly think so. They think the world of you.

Katarina: They…they do?

Libra: The tiniest act of kindness will spark gratefulness in the most genuine of people. The little ones truly appreciate what you have been trying to do. They are not strangers to hardship, after all. They welcome your kindness with open arms.

Katarina: But I don't deserve it! I've killed so many people! I betrayed him! My best friend! I don't deserve anyone's kindness!

Libra: Don't cry. Naga understands that you are a lost soul. But you express true remorse for what you have done. That alone is enough to warrant forgiveness from Naga.

Katarina: …

Libra: I understand how easy it is to fall to these pessimistic thoughts. But you should know that the glass isn't just half empty. It's half full as well. Take what you have learned, and value those that care about you. Everything will fall into place once you've began to forgive yourself.

Katarina: For…give myself?

Libra: Simply working to atone for your sins is not enough. You must find happiness in the new life that you deigned to live. Otherwise all that you have worked for will be meaningless.

Katarina: I…I…I will try my best. It's going to be hard though, right? Especially since he isn't here…

Libra: He?

Katarina: Oh! I was just thinking aloud…I tend to do that…hehehe…

Libra: That laugh…it was nice.

Katarina: Oh! W-why thank you…

Libra: I have confidence that you'll do just fine. Remember that you also have friends here, in this world. Just as you did in your world at your time.

Katarina: Friends…will they like a woman…like me?

Libra: Katarina, just be yourself. You already have a nice laugh.

Katarina: I forgot! Thank you very much Sister! I'll never forget what you have told me!

Libra: Katarina…I'm a guy.

Katarina: H-huh?! B-b-but…you're so beautiful!

Libra: Yes…I get that a lot…

_Support Level Increased! A-Rank_


	2. Olivia

**Katarina-Olivia Support Conversations**

Olivia: Okay…so Robin asked for some charts in his tent…they are about yay-big or something like that…

Katarina: So we'll be fighting a force of mostly cavalrymen…If we equip our lance wielders with Beast Killers and pair them with fast units…

Olivia: I wonder why he asked me to find it…Maybe he's just be lazy. Or maybe he's being overworked! Oh, that would be so unfortunate! Perhaps I should dance for him…

Katarina: …but we should take into account that some of their soldiers maybe Great Knights…If they could absorb the blunt force of the Beast Killers, then the speed boost from the pairings would be moot, wouldn't it?

Olivia: Would he like it though? Robin always said he liked my dances…Oh…I'm getting nervous just thinking about it…

Katarina: Would it be better to pair the lancers with mages then? Certainly they'll be more effective against the Great Knights, but if my hypothesis turns out incorrect, I could be deploying them to their deaths…

Katarina &amp; Olivia: Oh…just what should I—KEYAH! Ouchie…that really hurt…EEK! I'm so sorry!

Katarina: …

Olivia: …

Katarina &amp; Olivia: Maybe I should go…Ugh…why do I keep doing this!

Olivia: Wait! You dropped this…

Katarina: …Oh…uh…thank you…

Olivia: …You're welcome…

Katarina &amp; Olivia: …I should really go…KEYAH! Stop repeating me!

_Support Level Increased! C-Rank_

Olivia: Endless grief and sorrow. | Hearts slumbering again, | Stars frozen in their place: | Darkness envelopes the land.

Katarina: Hmm…I've heard of this song before…I wonder who is singing it…

Olivia: But in the spilling of blood, | a hope still glimmers dim.

Katarina: in a reflection in the water. | in a whisper in the wind.

Olivia: EEK!

Katarina: AHH!

Olivia: K-Katarina! W-what are you doing here…?

Katarina: …I was just looking for a place to clear my mind…is all…

Olivia: B-but this place is well hidden…I thought I was the only one who knew of its existence…

Katarina: This world…its very similar to my own. I used to come here when my work was beginning to take its toll on me.

Olivia: Oh. I forget that you are an Einherjar…You've seemed to settle in with us just fine.

Katarina: T-thank you…

Olivia: …

Katarina: …

Katarina &amp; Olivia: So, where did you learn that song?

Olivia: Goodness! We need to stop reading each other's mind!

Katarina: Indeed. You first?

Olivia: N-no…you go first…I insist.

Katarina: But I want to know! Besides…I'm a bit…well…

Olivia: Shy? Me too…which is why you should really go first…

Katarina: I guess we are at an impasse huh?

Olivia: It seems that way.

Katarina &amp; Olivia: Hmm…I have an idea!

Katarina: (How does this keep happening?)

Olivia: (Why do we keep reading the other's thoughts?)

Katarina: Should I go first?

Olivia: Uh huh.

Katarina: Okay…I was thinking maybe we could settle this with a game of Rock, Leaf, Blade?

Olivia: No way! I was just thinking that as well!

Katarina: You know what they say? Like minds think alike?

Olivia: Do they really say that where you come from?

Katarina: Uh huh! It's an old proverb.

Olivia: Huh? Is that a fact? I was wondering where it came from…

Katarina: Never mind that! Let's do this game!

Olivia: Okay!

Katarina &amp; Olivia: 1…2…3…Go! Aww Leaf… 1…2…3…Go! Shoot! Blade 1…2…3…

Katarina: (If she is choosing to go sequential order, then the most logical result would be Rock…I should go Leaf…)

Olivia: (She might think I'll go Blade again…Well, I got a little surprise for her…)

Katarina &amp; Olivia: Go! What the…Leaf again?!

_Support Level Increased! B-Rank_

Katarina: Olivia…you're here again?

Olivia: Yeah. This grove has a majestic kind of feeling to it…sort of.

Katarina: Hehe. That's exactly what I thought when I first came around here. I actually wasn't the one who found it.

Olivia: Oh really? Well, if you don't mind, could you tell me who found it first?

Katarina: It was my closest friend. He was always a fanatic for training. He always wanted to try his hardest so that he can protect and serve King Marth. I kind of respected that about him. His loyalty to his liege and his friends was unmatched by any one I've ever met.

Olivia: Hmm…That so reminds me of Robin! Well…except for the "fanatic for training" part.

Katarina: I can't help but make that comparison myself. Even the resemblance is uncanny. It's like staring at a ghost of the past.

Olivia: Even though you are one yourself?

Katarina: Ha ha! Right. It's still hard to believe…

Olivia: If you asked me before this war whether I would ever possibly meet an important figure of Ylissean history, I probably would stare at you with the weirdest look on my face.

Katarina: I can't imagine that from you. I'd see you flaring up a bright pink and running away from the room.

Olivia: Hey…

Katarina: Heh heh heh…So…would you tell me a bit about that song you were singing that night? The Galdr of Rebirth?

Olivia: Is that what it's called? My troupe had first taught me that song. I don't know…it really resonated with me.

Katarina: How so?

Olivia: Well…my dances reinvigorate people's spirits, or so I'm told at the very least. The lyrics to that song speak of returning life to desolation. Of…hope… I think that's why I like it so much.

Katarina: Yes…that is true.

Olivia: Wait…really?

Katarina: Yeah. According to old tales, there was a continent in a far off world that was home to two distinct races: Humans, and a race very similar to the Taguel that are in this army right now. They could not get along very well, and the humans used misinformation to lead themselves to burning down their homes.

Olivia: Really? That's kind of interesting.

Katarina: Yeah. But I'm speaking purely from the point of view of a legend. There's no telling what kind of misinformation seeped into the tale as the river of time flowed onwards.

Olivia: You're right…

Katarina: Of course, the world cannot truly maintain itself with such strife among the populace. Several years after the massacre, a small group of humans and the animal race came to their home and, after coming to a mutual agreement and understanding, resurrected it using the Galdr of Rebirth. Or, returned life from desolation.

Olivia: I had no idea that song had such an interesting backstory…

Katarina: It gets better. It was said that the Galdr had the power to return people lost in the depths of insanity to a serene state of mind. It was used on several key figures of that continent, both human and animal alike, regardless of the recipient's origin or what sins he or she committed during their period of instability.

Olivia: Oh my gosh, I didn't know that! There really is so much to everything than meets the eye, huh?

Katarina: …Yes. Just like you.

Olivia: Me?

Katarina: I didn't know that you could sing.

Olivia: I didn't know _you _could sing.

Katarina: That…that…was what helped me get through my troubled childhood. My sister and I used to sing to each other after…after everything was done.

Olivia: I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade on your past. That was really bad of me, wasn't it?

Katarina: Olivia, you're too empathetic, aren't you? Maybe that's why you are such a gifted artist.

Olivia: Your words are too kind, Katarina. I don't deserve them.

Katarina: But you do! You are such an amazing person, Olivia! More amazing than I could be…

Olivia: But you have such a knack for tactics! Just like Robin! Robin even said that he thought of you as a worthy rival.

Katarina: …Truthfully, I never wanted to be a tactician…

Olivia: Huh? Why not?

Katarina: I actually wanted to form a duet with my sister. She was the closest person in my life, and I never ever wanted to leave her. I wanted to follow her, everywhere she'd go. She really liked singing…but we were caught too deep into our lives to truly make room for ourselves.

Olivia: But…you don't have to give up on your dreams!

Katarina: Nonsense. You know full and well that can't happen…

Olivia: Katarina…You're here. It doesn't matter if you aren't who you really are. You're still you in the end! You still have all your memories, and you know what you cherish! That's enough, right?

Katarina: …It's still hard…

Olivia: It doesn't have to be hard. I mean, you made friends with me, right?

Katarina: You're hopeless, though!

Olivia: That didn't stop you from reaching out to me, right? I mean, we wouldn't be this close if we didn't bump into each other that day, right?

Katarina: And we kept repeating our thoughts like we had the same mind?

Olivia: Yeah. And if you still have doubts, you could come here, to our grove. You could practice your singing and I could practice my dancing. We could do it together…like a duet!

Katarina: Yeah. That would be nice!

Olivia: Yeah! Hey, why don't you come and sing for one of my performances? I think that if you were there, you could definitely help me overcome my stage fright.

Katarina: I…I'd love that…

_Support Level Increase! A-Rank_


End file.
